The Dollars Archive
by MariDark
Summary: She wanted to be different, she wanted to be important and she wanted to be remembered. And so, as she gazed down at the tea ceremony set that her Grandma had put down in front of her, she decided she would do her best just so she wouldn't waste her life in a little dull town being a dull housewife. She would be different, she would be greater. fem!Mikado
1. Chapter 1

The Dollars Archive

Durarara and its characters does not belong to myself in any possible way. This story is merely a tale originated by me in which I use it's aspects.

Chapter One - Conviction

She was born on March 21's sunrise.

Her grandma told her that it was just as the sun rose on the horizon, she was brought to the world quiet as mouse. She didn't cry too much, and she was a gentle and lazy baby. Her mother, who had a strange fascination with her country's Imperial story, decided to name her Mikado.

( _An synonym of tenno, a title to emperors. Mikado, tenno. Mi, honorable and Kado, gate. Mikado, male. Why name a female, Mikado?_ )

She was a quiet child, her grandma always told her. Her grandma didn't like her so much when she was little. Grandma used to tell her that she was the reason for her daughter's death and if weren't for her useless father, her mother would be an honorable housewife, with a good husband and live a peaceful life. So you see, grandma didn't like her too much at her life's beginning.

( _Bitter, useless. Her grandma was so_ _ **ordinary.**_ )

But human beings have this incredible ability to adapt. And so, grandma adapted herself to her little quiet Mikado. But do not fool yourself into thinking that it was an easy feat, because grandma would always be bitter. And in her bitterness, a resolve to right Mikado's mother wrongs was born inside the resentful old woman.

The old woman was a graceful human. Mikado remembered a time when she felt so much awe for her grandma's elegance. She moved like a queen. Always perfectly capable and independent. Whenever there was a family reunion, her grandmother would serve tea like she was an elegant geisha, with perfect mannerisms and movements and timing. She remembered the time when her once naive mind would conjure with absolute rightness that she wanted to be like her sumptuous grandma.

( _She was wrong. How could she ever desire to be like that woman?_ )

It was on a Sunday afternoon when Mikado had lived her five years of life, she had just finished her late homework when she saw her grandma sitting by the kitchen's table cleaning her tea ceremony set with delicate hands and a serene face, Mikado saw how much she wanted to be like that. To be as unruffled by everything as her grandma.

( _Her grandma wasn't like that. She wasn't serene or unruffled. She simply hid everything behind a mask._ )

With trembling hands, and her always present dull face she approached her grandma and told her with her faint voice that she wanted to learn how to be like her.

( _And_ _oh, how did she learn._ )

She met Masaomi Kida on rather dull day on her rather dull school in her dull little town, on the same week her grandma started to teach her how to be 'respectable lady'. The brown headed male was all cheerfulness and smiles. He liked to joke about anything and everything, and was quite a charming, always talking with everyone. Mainly girls through.

Masaomi Kida approached her when school break started and asked her if she wanted to play. He thought she was a boy. She was all too much scared to say anything, and she couldn't summon the courage to tell him otherwise. She remembered that he didn't suspect anything, and she couldn't really blame him.

As a child, her messy dark mane of hair covered her eyes, and she was rather skinny with thin arms and long legs. She was the Awkward One. The only thing Mikado liked about herself was her bright blue eyes. In her dull face, and dull hair, her eyes were like beacons of light. And she adored them.

But still, that day Masaomi Kida showed her how much _small_ her world was. How _different_ people could be and how _ordinary_ she was.

( _She hates it._ )

At school's day end, when she was walking back home, Masaomi Kida walked with until he couldn't accompany him back home. Walking the rest of the way alone, she believed she finally had a friend.

( _Six years later, Masaomi Kida moves away to Ikebukuro and introduces her to the Internet when he asks her to mail him everyday.)_

 _(Through e-mails, they dream together.)_

She remembered the tears running down her face when her grandma told her to suck it up, because that was life and it wasn't all fluffy and pink candies.

She received a computer of her own, not three days after Masaomi Kida's depart.

In that new world, she made friends and created worlds of her own. She learned so much. Languages, history, theories… everything was at her reach with just a click of her fingers. Suddenly school was too easy, because she already learned that and if didn't, she only needed to go and search for whatever she wanted for.

( _Her school was useless. How could they have such small mind? How could they not see how wide their world was?)_

At eleven years old, she wasn't the same scrawny girl anymore. She was going to be a beautiful woman, her grandma said. She thought that she still was and would be _dull_. But at least she wasn't weak. Not anymore. She wouldn't be that trembling, filthy mess of a boyish girl anymore. She promised to herself that would not tremble behind others. That she would create a world where everyone could be whatever they wanted to be. Where they could be themselves, a better world so that they wouldn't be _ordinary_. Because there wouldn't have the morals and ethics and shenanigans of society to bother them.

 _(To bother_ _ **her**_.)

—

Everything started as a joke.

Her virtual friends had the same ideals as herself and she couldn't be more elated. Because there were people like her outside of her disgusting small town, well, at least they became like after some light push in the right direction from her. But as they discussed about the uselessness of the world, like little duckling eating at the palm of her hand, she gave the idea.

It was a simple one. They created a site secured with a password, the password would be passed along to others as they sprouted outrageous lies about their little group.

One night after dinner with her grandma, Mikado was asked of she would do with her life. Mikado said exactly what she had in mind; "I'm going away from this place."

Her grandma then proceed to give a terrific speech about how she wouldn't do so. Because she hadn't throw away so much of her own live for Mikado repay her with ungratefulness. "You won't be another mistake of mine. It's enough that your mother brought such a disgrace to our family. You will stay and you will marry to young man with a respectable family, and then you take your duties as wife to him."

 _(She named the group not because of the American currency. The group was created with no initial purpose, it was a place that anyone could be anything without expectations or responsibilities.)_

 _(_ _'Dara dara'; roughly translated to 'not doing anything' or 'useless'.)_

 _(The Dollars. The Invisibles. The Colorless.)_

—

Her so called friends swiftly left the group as soon as criminal activities started to show up on the Dollar's forum. She was immensely disgusted with them, but she let them go without even a second thought. She couldn't understand how they could be afraid of such amusing human behavior.

 _(Couldn't they see this?! They were watching some anomaly form in their creation! Couldn't they see how fascinating it was? It wasn't_ _ **boring**_ _.)_

 _(At least in the beginning.)_

She decided to stay and see the outcome of the chaotic group they created. She saw as without someone to guide, people used the site to commit crimes, using as a scapegoat.

One day, walking back home from school, she saw as some kids kicked some stray dog on the street and no one even stopped to look at them. Everyone just kept walking forward, but none with enough courage or even interest in stoping the boys. Right there, she decided what to make of the group that she created _._

She picked up a stone from the ground and with precise calculation she threw the stone at one of the boys head. When they looked back at her with angry faces she then smiled darkly at them, throwing another stone back and fort between her hands. They ran away when she uttered some dark and cruel words to them that she remembered reading in one of her books.

Coming back home after helping the injured stray, she cleaned herself, ate her lunch with her grandma and after her 'lady lessons' of the day she came to her room and proceed to give her first order to _her_ group.

 _(She told them to try to stop and be better than such petty actions. How could they be so hypocrite about wanting a better world and make such wrong with those who they didn't even know? How could they be so stupid?)_

Of course, they didn't listen and she was very much mocked for it. She thought about giving up when soon others appeared to agree with her.

With a smile, she cracked her fingers and started to type.

—

She had just completed her fifteen years when Masaomi Kida sent her The Chat Room's link in one of his e-mails.

 _(He had this strange things going on that he could get to convince her grandma to let her go to Ikebukuro if he kept talking about it.)_

It was a chat website where Ikebukuro citizens could talk about the city and it's happenings inside chatrooms. She was confused at first, as to why would he send her a link to talk about a place she had never been to.

She entered the website as Tanako Taro with a blue icon with a dull male figure as her avatar. Kida said he had cried when he saw that she'd essentially made herself a male on the chat. Something about hiding her womanhood and that she shouldn't do this again. She ignored him.

Initially she only talked with Kida, who was know as Bakyura and had a green icon with a top hat, and he was very much frustrated with her.

 _(She thinks now that if he could turn back time he would have demanded her to leave the website.)_

Days later, she received a chat invitation from a girl named Kanra.

—

January of the next year, she applies to Raira School without her grandma's consent.

She sits besides a weird girl who won't stop staring at the guy on her other side.

—

On April, she arrives at Ikebukuro by it's train station and waits for Masaomi Kida to arrive. She is absolutely sure of her progress.

She knows she will be much more important than the simple housewife her grandma wishes her to be. She will be greater.

She will be different, she will be remembered.

—

Okay, then! That's my frustration gone and done!

This idea was rolling through my head since last year's July! Such a relief to get it out of my head.

So, first of all, as you can see, Mikado is a girl, and as such, things will be different. Just a warning, _only Mikado is a gender bent character._

And yes, there will be **romantic** drama in this story. Not with Heiwajima Shizuo, though. I'm leaning towards Orihara Izaya or Heiwajima Kasuka.

(Depending on the plot. And there is one. Really.)

They both will be kind of important for the **plot** so, yeah. That's pretty much it.

And about **age difference** and blah blah, yeah. This is part of the plot. So, age drama as well.

First things first, just wanted to warn you, if anyone is really reading this, that I don't know how frequent **updates** will be. But if you guys don't mind short chapters like this one, then yeah. Two or three monthly, when I don't have exams, will be pretty easy.

My Mikado is different from canon Mikado in that her **Dark Side** is more obvious than canon. Because of her upbringing and such. (Dark Mikado is so cool. I have to fight to not make just a badass manipulator bitch. I love to write those.)

If you know about any **fem!Mikado** buried in this, or others, website, please do tell me.

This story was inspired by **Animefreak1145** 's The Mystery of Ikebukuro and **Aviantei** **'** s Jokes, Whims, & Coincidences. And **Watermelonsmellinfellon** 's Ikebukuro Miko.

Another thing is, **The Chat Room and The Dollars** website are different entities. When chatting, they talk about the Dollars like it is a completely different thing. And Mikado's ID as Tanako Taro is not the same as is ID on the Dollars forum. At the forum he is admin dollars. This happens with many characters, and so, they are NOT the same thing.

This is pretty much it, please do tell me of any spelling **mistakes**. English is not my first language, I learned it by own and so on and so on.

See ya~

~MariDark


	2. Chapter 2

The Dollars Archive

Durarara and its characters does not belong to myself in any possible way. This story is merely a tale originated by me in which I use it's aspects.

Chapter Two - Introduction

First of all, let it be said that she wasn't a naive person.

Mikado could understand how and why other people would firstly see her as a naive and innocent person. She could be quite meek, and her fragile appearance didn't help, her hands were thin and delicate because she passed too much time typing on the computer, and she was too thin with a too tall height.

 _(Her computer was her instrument; when she typed, it was like crafting a song. A myriad of sounds and colors that only she could understand.)_

Her clothes were too big sometimes, she was a rather thin and tall person with a long face and long hair, her fringe framing her face and making her eyes seem even bigger than they really were. She was easily misunderstood as a weak and fragile female.

 _(They were_ _ **wrong**_ _.)_

Mikado was anything but weak. She wasn't the strongest in the physical department, but no one should ever dare to call her weak. Mikado was the little angel that everyone loved, everyone trusted; but only her grandma could see the she-wolf beneath the sheep's cloth.

Mikado used and abused of whatever she knew for her own gain. She was a nice person alright, but only when and to who she wanted to be. And Masaomi Kida was one of the only ones that she'd truly smile to. Everyone else received what she called the Standard Smile of unTruthiness.

And so, she smiled happily at her dear childhood friend as he welcomed her into Ikebukuro.

—

 **Kanra:** _Kyaa~ Taro-kun! You are comming tonight right?!_

 **Setton:** _I wish for a save travel for you, Taro-kun._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Thank you very much, guys. I'm kinda nervous, though. I heard about some people missing around the city?_

 **Kanra:** _Do not worry, Taro-kun! If anything happens to you, I'll hunt the fuckers down._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Kanra-chan! Don't say things like that!_

 **Setton:** _Kanra-san, don't get so excited about those things. I'm sure that it won't come to that._

 **Kanra:** _But really, if anything ever happened to my dear Taro-kun, I would try and jump out of a rooftop, or I would stand in front of a vending machine as it would come flying at me and hit me with the force of a incoming comet!_

 **Setton:** _I think that it would be more possible to survive the rooftop fall._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Is that suppose to be some kind of reference or inside joke?_

 **Kanra:** _Don't worry Taro-kun! Flying vending machines are common view in Ikebukuro :D_

 **Setton:** _You will most likely see it in maybe a few weeks, or at least you will most likely see something, or someone, flying across the city's sky._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Alright?!_

—

"So, people are vanishing?"

Kida looked amused with her phrasing of what he'd just told her as he replied "Yeah. People are disappearing from the city, most of them are immigrants, though."

She hummed and looked ahead to the sea of people walking around them. Kida kept looking at her face with a silly smile until he suddenly threw himself at her, circling her with his thin arms and rubbing his head on hers. "I missed you soooo much, Mikado-chan!"

"Ki-Kida-kun!"

"Please don't ever leave me, my love!"

"Stop it, Kida-kun!"

—

 **Kanra:** _Ne ne Taro-kun! You must be careful with some dangerous people around the city okay?_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Are you talking about the color gangsters?_

 **Setteon:** _Yes, Tako-san. Kanra-san means that there are some certain groups and people whom you should not involve yourself with._

 **Tanaka Taro:** _Who would they be?_

 **Kanra:** _First, the Color Gangs!_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _I have heard about them…_

—

"So, let's begin the crash course of Dos and Don'ts of Ikebukuro!" With a flamboyant movement he was in front her, batting his eyelashes and opening his arms. His hair shining with it's bleached yellow color and almond eyes almost gold with the city's light. She smiled amused at his picture and closed her eyes as she passed him.

"Oi! Mikado-chan!" He ran until they were walking side by side again. He pouted at her. "Mikado-chan, that was mean…"

"For you to learn how to not look like a flamboyant macho in front of so many people when I'm in your near vicinity."

"Flamboyant macho…?" He shook his head at her, a found smile in his lips. "I won't even ask." He put his hands inside his jacket's pockets. "So! Firstly…" He looked at her with the same found smile in his face and a serious gleam in his eyes. "Don't ever get involved with the Color Gangs." She blinked at him with puzzlement in her eyes. "Color Gangs are street gangs that use a color as it's symbol, as you most certainly know. Like the Yellow Scarves." He narrowed his eyes and turned his head so he was looking ahead. "They usually are a group of people with some piece of their clothes in yellow. Mostly a bandana…" He looked down and shook his head, then looked up at her with a teasing smile. "I'm sure that someone as smart as you can spot them rather quickly."

She smiled at him, a teasing gleam in her eyes but didn't answer back.

—

 **Kanra:** _But there is more! Like the Blue Squares! And of course, the biggest and most mysterious-_

—

"Dollars?" She blinked surprised at him.

"Yeah!" He looked up as he put his hands behind his head. "They are the Colorless gang. It's not possible to know a member until they tell you by themselves." He smirked as he looked down at their path. "Some thugs seem to like to call themselves members, but it is mostly lies."

She looked ahead with glazed eyes, not quite believing that her little joke had grew to a point where it would be know of in the real world. Of course, to a point, Mikado had know about it. It was an easily acquired information. A fact that could be seen in any other website and wasn't something difficult to get. But Mikado knew everything about what happened in there, inside the Dollars, and she knew that if she was ever to ask something to the members, they'd know that she was the First, the Leader, the Administer and most of them would follow along whatever she asked for. She had know that she would most likely need to put balance in the group, so as to not have a repeat of those criminal activities that she didn't really wanted to happen.

She fisted the hand that was holding the strap of her backpack as she thought of all the chaos that existed inside the world of the Dollars. All the chaotic opinions, clashing against each other and creating even more chaos. It was rather strange too, the immensely raise of activity on the last year of the website. Shortly after she started to use the Chat Room, there was a great raise of activity on the Dollars Group. Their influence spreading worldwide and some really strange rumors surging, it was rather curious.

"And then, there are the legends of Ikebukuro!"

—

 **Kanra:** _There are some interesting myths as well!_

 **Setton:** _Could you be talking about the Black Rider?_

 **Tanaka Taro:** _A rider?_

 **Kanra:** _Not a rider. The Rider._ _^.~_

—

"And then there is Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya."

—

 **Kanra:** _Apart they are some scary people. But when those two are in the same place… Waa! So scary~_

—

"Heiwajima Shizuo is the Strongest Man in Ikebukuro!"

—

 **Kanra:** _And Orihara Izaya, well… He's-_

—

"Don't come close to that person. He's dangerous."

…

"You're lucky, Mikado-chan! First night in the city and you see the Black Rider!"

—

Her cellphone couldn't stop ringing.

She'd stayed awake later than usual, and as such, she would probably be a walking zombie in the morning. But still, the dammed phone wouldn't stop ringing. With a sigh she lifted her hand and searched blindly for her phone on the night stand. She caught it in her hand and flipped it open, she lifted her bleary sight, fuzzy with sleep, and looked at the bright monitor of her phone.

She jumped out of the bed because she was-

"Late, late, late, late! I will be late for my _first day of school!_ "

…

She sighed as she stopped in front of a bakery's window. On the other side of the street was Raira Academy, and Mikado was quite happy with her quickness in getting to school in time. She looked to the bakery's window at her side and stare at her reflection. She stopped her vision at her neck and stared at it, remembering the scar on a girl's neck she'd seen on the night before. She lifted her hand and ghosted her finger on the skin of her neck, shuddering slightly wondering how the girl got such a painful scar. And the girl was pretty familiar as well…

She was taken out of her reverie by a small boy on the other side of the glass as he looked up at her with messy red hair and bright green eyes. She blinked and looked away with a frown.

She looked back at him to see the boy still staring at her, with a small smile she waved goodbye and turned away.

—

At school day's end, Kida offered to show her around the city.

 _(And then, the fun begun.)_

 _(All the pieces were falling into their right places.)_

—

He took her to a nice restaurant, where they met Simon, the Russian afro-american descendent who worked in a Russian Sushi Japanese restaurant. Simon had a rough appearance and was tall and strong, but had a gentle soul. Afterwards, they'd met some strange otaku people calling themselves Kadota's Gang, and then parted ways.

As she walked back home, she looked up at the tall buildings around her with a smile. She looks back at her yellow headed friend with an amused smile as he chats away about their new class rep and her impressive assets.

"If you're so interested about her, you should had offered to be class rep alongside her."

"You're kidding, Mikado? Besides," He put his arm over her shoulder to bring her close to him, a coy smile in his lips as he lifted an eyebrow at her. "I don't want to put anything or anyone in-between us and our blooming youthful romance!"

She pushes him away, an amused gleam in her eyes even when her cheeks flare red with embarrassment. "Shut up, baka."

And then they find class rep Sonohara Anri being bullied by some kind of strangely colored skanks with strange hair and even more stranger eyes and some disgusting man. In an dark alley.

Mikado was pretty weirded out by the strange convenient stage play they were creating.

…

 _(_ Okay, _so she might have a 'hero syndrome'. It came with the leadership thing.)_

It was sudden, the appearance of the handsome man. Firstly, there wasn't someone beside them, and then someone whispers in her ear. "Like to play the hero?" they say. Then she was being pushed and she then is standing between the bullies and Anri, and there were so many eyes on her now. She could feel the sweat rolling down her neck and she was frightened.

But her eyes find the ordinary ones of the supposed Dollars member and she could feel the _ire_ burning inside of her.

So she gulps down the fright, and straightens up. Her Grandma's voice echoing through her brain. _You don't bow to those beneath you. You are a lady._ She smiles serenely at the man in front of him, disgust in her eyes and voice as she gazed down at him.

"Oya, _you're_ from Dollars?"

The supposed Dollars member, Hiroshi, blinks stupidly at her. She looks back at Kida and the man, she could see the surprise in their eyes at her strange behavior. She hesitates.

Hiroshi sees it and tries to take advantage of it, but the dark haired man comes to her rescue. By crushing the pink haired girl's phone and doing some kind of trick with a pocket knife, cutting Hiroshi's hair and leaving him almost bald.

Mikado backs away with Kida and Anri as Hiroshi runs away screaming, her Grandma's voice still ringing in her ears. _It won't matter if you can't finish something you start. It won't matter if you refuse to bow, but still fall and runs away crawling._

—

"Name is Orihara Izaya." Her blue irises connect with the man's almost red ones. He looks at her with amused and curious eyes, his short black hair barely brushing his eyebrows as he gazed down at her.

He was tall with a thin frame. His clothes were dark, and he wore a black coat with gray fur on his coat's hood. His long legs covered by black pants and his shoes were black as well. Overall, he was a definitely good looking man, and his presence was like oil and chantilly- the most odd description of someone Mikado ever had. His russet brown irises turn to Kida, making an glimmer of darkness appear on his depths.

Mikado was almost sure that she had found the most interesting person in her near vicinity.

 _(She was fascinated.)_

"Yo, Kida-kun!" The man's lips scratch in a parody of a smile. Mikado turns to her childhood friend, a puzzling light on her eyes. Kida does not take his eyes of Izaya, his almond eyes warily eyeing the man.

"Hey, Orihara-san…" The man only smiles amusedly at the boy and turns back to Mikado. She could feel her cheeks heating up as he smirked at her.

"Hey there-" He couldn't continue, as a vending machine was thrown at him.

 _(And wasn_ _'t that strange.)_

 _(It should probably be her first warning that things were going to get_ _ **weird**_ _.)_

—

I guess that this chapter did take it's time to come out. And I'm most surprised about the response for this story.

Well, as ya all can see, we are going somewhere.

Mikado is not class rep, and is not so interested in Anri. Sorry, but she is not into girls.

I tried to handle her fascination with Izaya similarly to how canon!Mikado was fascinated with Anri. Next chapter we will delve deeper into this little infatuation of hers.

And to those who read anything of mine besides this story, my internet is not helping. I'm not going to post anything for a while. But I will come again soon enough. Just decided to upload this one chapter, as it has been quite some time and I had three fourths of this done.

See u later!

~MariDark


End file.
